


Yoonji

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Romance, Sass, Tea, apparently that's a thing i write now, badass yoonji, but i'm so gay for yoonji i cant help it, shh im british, sweet hoseok, this is a straight thing, yoonji can take care of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: Hoseok doesn't really know what to think of her.





	Yoonji

 

She doesn’t flirt like other people. She doesn’t flirt like other people because she’s not like other people, and Hoseok doesn’t really know what to think of her, but he does know that her hand would look better folded inside his own.

Hoseok is awkward, though his classmates aren’t much better, all stumbling over themselves to befriend the pretty but sharp tongued new girl.

She doesn’t suffer fools gladly.

Hoseok doesn’t think he has a chance. He almost trips over his feet the day she asks him to sit next to her. Or rather, commands him to do so. She’s surprisingly pleasant, by her standards at least, only spilling coffee on his work once and snatching the sheets straight up so they barely get wet.

She taps her nails and fingers in a constant beat, humming under her breath, and when he looks closely, he can see the wires of her headphones not quite hidden beneath her hair.

He’s never seen her smile. Well really he’s seen her smile countless times – a taut one as she bows before the class on her first day _(please take care of me)_ , a harsh one as she sasses the girls that talk behind her back _(say it to my face, peach)_ , a sharp one as she trips a boy walking past her seat on the other side, a smirk as she slaps a tall bully twice her size _(small ain’t the same as weak honeybun)_. He’d like to see her truly smile but he doesn’t think he ever will.

Then again, perhaps he will.

She kicks him under the table, tells him to wait for her after class. Maybe, just maybe, there’s a flicker of a true smile there before her usual scornful expression takes up residence back on her face. No one who frowns so much should look that good.

He forgets to wait after school. He remembers when he almost chokes as Yoonji grabs him by the hood and yanks him back. She grabs him by the hand and marches him out of the school in relative silence, still humming to her songs, the occasional word just about intelligible.

Hoseok doesn’t mind; he’s not sure he’d be able to get out a sentence in the right order even if she did talk to him.

She pulls up short at an ice cream parlour joint cafe chain, not meeting his eyes as she says she’ll buy him a coffee, insisting when he tries to protest.

When he can finally get a word in edgeways he tells her that he doesn’t like coffee and that’s the first time he sees her perfect mask crack. She blushes, flustered for only an instant before she tells him she’ll buy him whatever he wants although the flush remains.

She’s just a fraction - just a touch - warmer when they sit down together with their drinks, Hoseok with a light tea, sweetened to his taste, her with double strength coffee as bitter as she is.

The first time he makes her laugh, Hoseok thinks perhaps they are a perfect match after all.

And he was right; her hand does look better folded inside his own.

 

~

 


End file.
